


Happiness in a Box

by penpea



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penpea/pseuds/penpea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s really hard to deal with Komaeda when he’s having one of those days- the days when he’s shut off from everyone and the days when he says some things that…worry you. It’s on days like these that you have no idea how to talk to him and get him out of those moods because despite the crazy relationship you two have; you care about him.</p><p>Komaeda is sad and Hinata buys a Happy Meal for him in hopes that it'll cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness in a Box

It’s really hard to deal with Komaeda when he’s having one of those days- the days when he’s shut off from everyone and the days when he says some things that…worry you. It’s on days like these that you have no idea how to talk to him and get him out of those moods because despite the crazy relationship you two have; you care about him.

 On one of those days you’re having a particularly difficult time with him, the room was filled with a depressing aura and it was all you could do to not succumb to it as well and collapse on the bed in a heap of melancholy. So instead, you decide to leave the house and go for a walk. It was boring not having Komaeda chattering beside you but it was still better than having to hear him say self depreciating stuff about himself. The air is cold and bites at you so you decide to head into the nearest fast food joint which just happens to be McDonald’s. You have only a few dollars but you suppose you could buy the tiniest burger they have. It would be awkward to sit all by yourself and not order anything, after all.

 _Forced to eat a burger I don’t even want….great._ You think to yourself _._

_Dammit Komaeda you just had to be upset today didn’t you?_

Looking at the menu you decide that the happy meal is the best option because you can buy two with the money you have. You could take one home for Komaeda, after all he hadn’t had any lunch anyway right?

 It’s a very embarrassing when you have to repeat twice to the cashier that yes you do want two _happy meals_ and you can just feel the laughing eyes of his boring into your back as you make your way back to the seat with all the dignity you can muster. Now, some other ladies are looking and you hear them whispering to themselves about how ridiculous the “boy with the dumb spiky hair” looks.

_Ugh I should just leave…I really wasted my money didn’t I?_

You make your way out of the shop holding the two yellow boxes in your hand, a frown forming on your face. What was the point of even buying these if you weren’t going to eat them anyway? You feel dumb and glare at the boxes as if that will make you feel better. The boxes had the text Happiness in a box written across them in bright colours and you wanted to cry at the sheer irony of it.

There’s nothing else to do now but go home and eat them with Komaeda. Maybe, just maybe, they could work their charm on him and make him feel better?  
 _Hm, I wonder if he likes them though…_

_***_

When you reach the house you have to take in a deep breath before entering as if you’re about to dive underwater, perhaps it was like that- the oppressive aura in the room could get suffocating at times.

“…I’m back, Komaeda,” you say in a loud voice, hoping he hears you and responds back. He does not.

You sigh and make your way to his room. The door is closed and you knock once before stepping inside. Komaeda is lying on his bed, his hands on his stomach, staring at the ceiling as if contemplating something. His eyebrows are furrowed but as soon as he sees you he sits upright and nods at you without saying a word.

You put on a big smile and wave the box in his direction. He looks at you in puzzlement.

“May I ask what that is Hinata-kun?” he asks and your mouth hangs wide open.

“You don’t know what this is? Everyone knows what a Happy Meal is, Komaeda,” you say.

“…ah, it’s called a Happy Meal. I don’t understand why a food item would be given such a…flashy name,” he says in actual wonderment and you break out into a grin.

“Yeah I don’t know I think it’s supposed to attract kids,” you answer him as you make your way to the bed and sit alongside him.  
He takes the box from you hesitantly and peers inside. He takes out the toy inside and stares.  
“A…toy?... is this an alarm clock? What _is_ this?” he looks slightly horrified and you can see why. The toy they gave this time is a rather odd looking bear with a black and white body, except where its head should be there is a clock. It’s hideous and you’re wondering how this could make any kid happy when Komaeda speaks up.

“It’s a novel idea to give out toys to children and make them happy,” he looks impressed now, “I rather wish my parents had taken me there when I was young,”  
You suddenly realize that you had accidentally caused him to remember his childhood and wince.

_This isn’t going to help his mood, oh god._

“C’mon let’s eat up before the food gets too cold,” you say quickly, hoping to distract him. He nods as you both unwrap the tiny burgers and eat. He devours his in under a minute and you’re still holding a half in your hand which you offer to him since he still looks a little hungry.

“Thank you, Hinata-kun but I’m quite alright. You should finish it,” he smiles graciously but you shove it in his hands anyway.  
When he’s done, he begins inspecting the box for some reason and you ask him what he’s doing.  
“Ah, I just saw that it says happiness in a box! How cute,” he exclaims and you feel warm looking at the sparkle in his eyes.  
“Yeah…the whole thing is kinda childish isn’t it?” you reply, glad that he’s finally gotten better.  
He looks at you and opens his mouth as if to say something but then closes it again. You raise your eyebrow in question and he lowers his head.

“I know it would be presumptuous for someone like me to think this…but I really do want to know…did you buy this ‘happy’ meal to… to make me feel better?” he asks and his voice is so low it’s almost as if he’s mumbling to himself.

“Yeah I thought maybe the magic could work on you,” you say and he looks at you with an almost surprised face which then changes into a small little smile that lights up his whole face.

“You know Hinata-kun it’s when you do things like this for me that I begin to realize how truly kind you are to everyone…that you even put up with me…I am very grateful,” he says.

Your lips turn upwards into an embarrassed smile because you’re still not sure how to respond when he when he says things like this- it causes something to swell in your chest and make you feel so light, so full of joy. You reach out your hand to hold Komaeda’s and his fingers curl to intertwine with yours.

 _Happiness in a box huh_?

Maybe you really should get him these more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I really hope you enjoyed it... ;A;


End file.
